


Christmas Cards

by EndangeredFandom (EnglishLanguage)



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cards, Christmas Tree, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dogs, Fluff, Funny, One Shot, Other, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnglishLanguage/pseuds/EndangeredFandom
Summary: It's Christmas time and Sam decides to take photos with Tron and Quorra (and Marv) for Christmas Cards! (One-shot)





	Christmas Cards

Rain falls in a thunderous roar, pounding the metal roof of Sam’s house. It's winter, but in Los Angeles, cold buckets of rain fall instead of fluffy snow. Though it's only half past noon, the overcast skies make it seem later than that.

  
A plastic pine tree stands in the middle of Sam’s living room, twinkling with hastily arranged multi-colored Christmas lights. Little, colorful orbs also hang along the stiff boughs of the fake tree, reflecting their cascades of color onto the wall. Marv lies down in his plush dog bed, intently watching the lights blink on and off.

  
Sam walks into the room, holding a camera. Tron trails behind him, offering small pieces of advice as Sam wanders the living room.

“What if we took the picture in front of the tree? That’s the Christmas-card mood, right?” Sam suggests, checking the lighting for the location.

  
“I am unfamiliar with this holiday and its customs. What is a Christmas-card mood?” Tron asks, sounding slightly apologetic.

“Well, I was explaining what Christmas means to us Users to you and Quorra yesterday, right? So basically Christmas cards are pictures you take around this time of year and send to people you are grateful for, like Alan and Lora. So usually your cards are Christmas themed, and decorating pine trees is part of the Christmas tradition," Sam explains carefully, “We can send the cards to anyone you’re grateful for.”

  
Tron nods slowly. "I understand now. Where is Quorra? Is she going to participate in these Christmas cards?”

  
“Totally, Marv too. I think the tree will be a good place. What do you think?”

  
“I think that is a good place, Sam,” Tron replies with certainty. The program picks up Marv carefully, transporting him to where Sam is standing. “Now all we need in Quorra. Sam, are there any customs for how we should look in this photo?" the security monitor asks before continuing. “I mean, are we supposed to look serious or not?” Tron clarifies, making small gestures with his hands, a small habit he picked up from Sam.

  
“Well, depends on what you want, but I think it will be fun if we take a funny photo.” Sam chuckles slightly, thinking of the serious program trying to make a funny face. Tron nods curtly just as Quorra barrels into the room, wearing an atrocious Christmas sweater and a felt reindeer-antler headband she got at Target.

  
“I’m ready!” The ISO yelps happily, the little bells on the antler headband jingling. “Can I hold Marv for the picture?” Quorra pleads, sitting on her knees to pet the Boston Terrier.

  
“Yeah Q, of course you can hold Marv.” Sam smiles as Quorra immediately picks up Marv like Sam’s words activated a spring inside of her.

  
Sam walks to the black camera that he props on a stool. “Alright, Quorra, if you can stand more in the middle that would be cool. And Tron, just to the left of her. Perfect. Actually Q, can you go slightly in front of Tron? Awesome.” the User adjusts the camera before putting it on a timer and running over to Tron’s side, wrapping his arm around the small of Tron’s back. “Alright, make a weird face!”

  
The camera gives everyone a few seconds to situate their expressions before the shutter goes off in a rapid succession of clicks. Quorra races to the camera, placing down Marv and rapidly scrolling through the twenty or so photos, giggling.

  
“Are they any good, Q?” Sam calls, walking over to Quorra, who bursts out in another fit of laughter instead of responding.  
Sam lightly pries the ISO’s fingers off of the camera to look at the pictures himself. A fit of laughter claws itself out of Sam’s mouth, leaving him breathless. The User’s fit causes Tron to become instantly curious and he shoulders his way between Quorra and Sam. A smile touches Tron’s lips, staying in place as the pictures switch.

  
“Which one are we going to choose Sam?” Quorra asks excitedly, unable to hold still. “I’ve never had a Christmas card before so I want it to be perfect!”

  
The User frowns in deep concentration. “Tron what do you think? This one,” Sam swaps the pictures, “or this one?”  
The security monitor suddenly makes it his top priority to choose the perfect photo as well, and takes several minutes contemplating the pros and cons of each of the two pictures.

Finally, Tron chooses a picture of the three (four, including Marv). Quorra’s tongue is sticking out, her eyes crossed, while Marv’s ears are pricked, tongue lolling out, giving him a look as if he were copying Quorra. Sam smiles while giving Tron bunny ears, and the security monitor has a small, content smile on his face, one arm wrapped around Sam’s shoulders.

  
“Is something wrong?” Tron asks after waiting in silence for Sam’s approval. Quorra nods erratically in agreement with Tron's question.

  
“Nothing’s wrong bud, I think this one is amazing!” Sam exclaims, pressing a light kiss to Tron’s temple who grins in response. “All I need is to print these out through this Card website and then we can send them.”

  
Sam sits down on the couch, staring at the colorful tree. Tron sits down next to Sam, burying his face into the User’s hoodie. Sam reaches over, stroking the circuits glowing faintly underneath the program’s cotton shirt. He could be a decoration on a Christmas tree, Sam thinks- glowing, beautiful and special. Tron’s sharp, angled face catches the light cast off from the tree, a rainbow of color playing on the program’s face.

  
Quorra is curled up with Marv on an armchair, drifting off to sleep, tired by her bursts of energy. The thick, muzzy feeling of sleep clouds Sam’s mind as the combined feelings of peacefulness, warmth, and protection emitted from Tron snag on his consciousness. This is what Christmas should always be, Sam thinks absentmindedly, peace and happiness and being surrounded by people you care about. Sam sighs slightly, knowing he needs to get to work on the Christmas cards soon. However, for now, the User can just rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the tenses were off!  
~Thanks for reading!


End file.
